Until the last breath
by Wolkentaenzerin
Summary: Raine Carter, 15 Jahre, bekommt die Diagnose einer fortschreitenden Herzinsuffizienz. Da sie nur noch wenige Monate zu leben hat beschließen ihre Eltern, dass es das Beste ist an einen ruhigeren Ort zu ziehen. Und welcher Ort wäre da besser geeignet, als das kleine Forks? Doch es geschieht das Unvorhersehbare, Raine verliebt sich in Embry, doch die Zeit läuft ihnen allmälig davon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo ihr Lieben :)**

**ich hoffe, die Kurzbeschreibung hat euch neugierig gemacht und euch gefällt der Auftakt! ;)  
**

**Viel Spaß damit und liebste Grüße, Tally  
**

* * *

„ Verfluchte Scheiße!", brummte ich leise und starrte böse auf das Display meines Smartphones. Schon wieder Game Over, langsam wurde es wirklich langweilig.

„ Raine, wir sind hier nicht zuhause.", meine Mom blickte mich tadelnd über den Rand ihrer Zeitschrift hinweg an.

Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste. Nur zu schmerzlich war mir die Atmosphäre bewusst, in der ich mich das erste Mal nach fast Zehn Jahren wieder befand. Die Wände waren kahl und strahlten eine gewisse Kälte aus, obwohl man sich hier bemüht hatte, etwas Fröhliches mittels Bildern und gelber Wandfarbe hineinzubringen. Der dominante Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln, durchtränkte alle meine vorhandenen Geruchszellen. Ich hasste es, im Krankenhaus zu sein, doch meine Mom hatte darauf bestanden mich durchchecken zu lassen.

Zu tief saß noch der Schock von vor Zehn Jahren. Ihr zuliebe hatte ich mich also gründlich testen lassen, mit allem was dazu gehörte und wartete nun ungeduldig auf die Ergebnisse. Frustriert ließ ich das Smartphone zurück in meine Hosentasche gleiten und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Kurz nach zwei, seit anderthalb Stunden saß ich hier nun schon herum und konnte nichts tun. Mein Blick wanderte durch das Wartezimmer. Der Raum war recht groß, wie es sich für ein Krankenhaus in Kalifornien gehörte. Alle paar Stühle saßen mal ein, oder zwei Leute, es war also nicht sehr voll an diesem Tag.

Ungeduldig tippte ich mit meinen Fingernägeln auf der Armlehnte meines Stuhles herum, meine Mom sah mich schon wieder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, da schwang die Glastür auf und eine junge, blonde Krankenschwester stand im Rahmen, ein Klemmbrett in der Hand.

Sie sah auf ihr Papier, blickte in den Raum und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme, „ Raine Carter bitte." Na endlich, ich hatte hier ja auch wohl wirklich schon lange genug gesessen. Erleichtert sprang ich von meinem Stuhl auf, meine Mom legte ihre Zeitschrift zurück auf den Tisch und gemeinsam gingen wir durch die Tür, in Behandlungsraum 1, welchen uns die Schwester zugewiesen hatte.

Nun, so kurz vor der Verkündung der Testergebnisse, packte mich doch die Nervosität am Schopfe, hatte ich doch die vergangenen Jahre keinesfalls vergessen. Höchsten hatte ich versucht, sie zu verdrängen, doch jetzt kamen sie wieder hoch. Doch es gab kein zurück, da musste ich jetzt durch! Mit diesem Gedanken trat ich in den hellen Behandlungsraum ein und ging geradewegs auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch zu, an welchem Dr. Thompson meine Mom und mich, schon mit meiner Krankenakte in der Hand erwartete.

Dr. Thompson war ein Kardiologe mittleren Alters. An seinen Schläfen zeigten sich schon die ersten Spuren seiner verlebten Jahre, denn das dichte, braune Haar wurde dort von silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen. Wie immer, seit ich ihn kannte, und das war nun wirklich schon sehr lange, lag ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er mich ansah. Schon vor über Zehn Jahren war ich bei ihm in Behandlung gewesen und nur ihm war meine Genesung zu verdanken.

„ Guten Tag Raine, Mrs. Carter.", begrüßte er meine Mutter und mich und gab uns die Hand.

„ Was sagen die Ergebnisse?", fiel meine Mutter auch sogleich besorgt mit der Tür ins Haus. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, besorgt war sie immer schon gewesen.

„ Nun…", setzte Dr. Thompson an und sah in die Akte.

„ Es tut mir wirklich leid es ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, doch die Ergebnisse sind nicht so wie wir gehofft hatten.", gab er mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu.

„ Was genau meinen sie damit?", stellte meine Mutter die Frage. Er kramte in der Akte herum und wenig später zog er ein vergrößertes Ultraschallbild hervor.

„ Wie sie sehen, ist das hier Raine´s Herz. Doch wenn sie mal genauer hinschauen, fällt ihnen auf, dass etwas nicht ganz stimmt.", begann er zu erklären.

Schade nur, dass ich auf diesem Bild so gut wie gar nichts erkennen konnte.

Mit seinem Kugelschreiber umkreiste er die Teile des Bildes, über die er sprach und fuhr fort, „ An diesen Stellen hier, in der rechten Herzkammer, sind zwei Löcher. Sie sind deutlich größer, als das Loch vor Zehn Jahren und zudem sind es zwei und nicht nur eines. Mit der Zeit werden sie immer größer werden und ich bezweifle, dass derselbe Eingriff wie beim letzten Mal hier anschlagen würde. Die auftretenden Symptome sind Herzrhythmusstörungen, ab und zu Atem- und Kreislaufprobleme. Außerdem konnten wir feststellen, dass auch schon die linke Herzkammer bald betroffen sein wird. Das Loch, welches sich dort bildet, ist zwar noch sehr klein, doch es wird schon bald größer werden."

Schweigen.

„ Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.", sagte Dr. Thompson nach wenigen Sekunden, die keiner von uns etwas gesagt hatte.

„ Was für Behandlungsmöglichkeiten haben wir?", die Stimme meiner Mom klang leise und belegt, ich wusste sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„ Nun, um genau zu sein, können wir eigentlich nicht viel tun. Mir fällt keine Methode ein, die den Schaden beheben würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit bestände höchstens darin, ein Spenderherz zu finden.", erklärte er uns.

Nein, nicht schon wieder. Alles wiederholte sich. Schon damals hatte ich zur Sicherheit auf der Spenderliste gestanden und ganze drei Jahre lang war kein passendes Herz für mich gefunden worden. Nun meldete ich mich das erste Mal in dieser Unterhaltung zu Wort.

„ Was ist, wenn wieder kein passendes gefunden wird?", fragte ich, meine Stimme belegt.

„ Nun, mit dem fortschreiten deiner Herzinsuffizienz wird dein Herz immer schwächer werden und schließlich versagen.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und darüber war ich froh.

„ Wie lange noch?", stellte ich die nächste aufkommende Frage, „ Wie lange habe ich so noch zu leben?"

Der Arzt räusperte sich und schaute betreten auf die Krankenakte.

„ Sagen sie es mir Dr. Thompson.", drängte ich.

Er seufzte, atmete einmal tief aus, sah mir in die Augen und erwiderte, „ Fünf…vielleicht Sechs Monate."

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht zu hören, wie kurz das doch war. Mein Gehirn fühlte sich an, als wäre es in Watte gepackt und nur schwach konnte ich die Stimmen der anderen beiden im Raum hören. Meine Mom, die neben mir auf dem Stuhl saß, fing an zu schluchzen, nahm mich fest in ihre Arme und küsste meinen Kopf.

Sechs Monate…


	2. Eine Entscheidung

Von meinem Zimmer aus konnte ich hinunter, direkt in unsere offene Küche sehen. Meine Mom ging auf dem Holzboden auf und ab, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Sie wartete darauf, dass mein Vater nachhause kam, damit sie ihm die Nachricht mitteilen konnte. Am Telefon hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht, es ihm zu sagen. Mom sah echt fertig aus, stellte ich mit einem Blick auf sie fest.

Die Schultern hangen runter, die roten Locken völlig zerzaust vom ganzen durch die Haare fahren. Ihr sanftes Gesicht war gezeichnet von den Spuren ihrer Tränen, welche sie vergossen hatte. Am liebsten wäre ich hinuntergegangen, hätte sie in den Arm genommen und versucht sie zu trösten, indem ich sagte dass Alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch ich denke nicht, dass das etwas geändert hätte, vor allem weil ich sie so belügen würde. Nichts würde wieder gut werden. Ich wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sah in den Spiegel, der neben dem Bett hang.

Noch immer verstand ich nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass mir nur noch so wenig Zeit blieb. Eigentlich sah ich gar nicht krank aus. Okay, ein wenig blass war ich schon, doch auch nicht zu sehr. Meine Haut war von Natur aus sehr hell und ich hatte dieselben, mittelblonden Harre, wie mein Vater sie hatte. Sie fielen mir glatt bis zu den Schulterblättern und hoben meine moosgrünen Augen schön hervor. Ich besaß hohe Wangenknochen und dasselbe, sanfte Gesicht wie meine Mutter. Seufzend betrachtete ich mich noch ein wenig. Ich sah doch gesund aus, nicht wie ein Mensch der innerhalb der nächsten sechs Monate sterben würde. Niedergeschlagen ließ ich mich auf mein Bett unter dem Fenster fallen und starrte Löcher an die Decke.

Unten war das Zuschlagen von der Haustür zu hören und anschließend die Stimme meiner Mom.

„ Oh Jason, endlich bist du da.", sagte sie erleichtert und fiel ihm wahrscheinlich gerade in die Arme.

„ Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Was ist denn passiert? Du hast eben am Telefon nichts weiter gesagt, außer dass es wichtig ist.", fragte er außer Atem. „ Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns setzen.", erwiderte Mom und schon war das Kratzen von Stühlen auf dem Boden zu hören.

„ Es ist wieder da. Raine´s Krankheit ist wieder da.", sagte sie mit leerer Stimme.

„ Was? Wie meinst du das Karen, sie ist zurück?", mein Dad klang verwirrt.

„ Na so wie ich es gesagt habe!", sagte sie lauter und voller Verzweiflung. Die Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, ich wollte nicht dass sie wegen mir so litt.

„ In ihrem Herzen sind wieder Löcher. Zwei dieses Mal und es werden mehr. Ihr Herz zerstört sich von selbst, Jason.", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich brach.

„ Und was hat Dr. Thompson gesagt? Was können wir tun?", mein Dad blieb stark, für Mom.

„ Nichts! Wir können nichts tun, außer auf ein Spenderherz zu warten und du weißt, wie lange es damals gedauert hat, ohne Erfolg. Wir können nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie unsere Tochter in sechs Monaten sterben wird.", klagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

In der Küche herrschte Totenstille, abgesehen von den Schluchzern meiner Mom. Es war genauso wie noch vor wenigen Stunden im Krankenhaus. Ich öffnete meine Augen, die ich zwischenzeitlich geschlossen hatte, setzte mich wieder im Bett auf und sah durch die immer noch offen stehende Tür nach unten. Meine Eltern saßen an unserem runden Esstisch, mein Vater hielt meine Mutter in seinen starken und haltgebenden Armen. Traurig beobachtete ich den Ablauf unten und wünschte mir, sie hätten mehr Glück mit ihrer Tochter gehabt. Das hatten sie nicht verdient.

„ Was hältst du davon Karen, wenn wir wegziehen würden? Einfach unsere Zelte hier abbrechen und an einem anderen, ruhigeren Ort weiterleben würden?", Dad war wieder fähig zu sprechen.

„ Und was würde uns das bringen Jason? Wir können nicht vor der Wirklichkeit davonlaufen.", meinte Mom, die Stimme der Vernunft.

„ Ja das stimmt, aber ein Umzug würde uns die nächsten Monate mit Raine schenken, in aller Ruhe.", argumentierte mein Dad und versuchte zu überzeugen.

„ Du klingst, als wäre es eine beschlossene Sache, dass sie stirb.", meinte Mom anklagend.

„ Um Gottes Willen, nein Karen! Natürlich hoffe ich, dass wir rechtzeitig ein Spenderherz finden werden, doch überlege mal. Wenn wir es nicht tun werden und so weiter leben wie bisher, wir arbeiten beide und die gemeinsame Zeit mit Raine wäre begrenzt. Ich sage dir, wenn wir es nicht tun und sie sterben wird, werden wir es uns immer vorwerfen, dass wir so wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht haben!", sagte Dad und seine Stimme sprudelte fast über vor Sorge.

Einige Sekunden war es still, dann sagte meine Mom, „ Ich denke, du hast recht. Wir sollten es versuchen, doch was ist mit deiner Arbeit?"

„ Ich werde eine neue finden.", versicherte mein Dad.

„ Und der Ort, wo ist der Richtige Platz für uns?", ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie die Idee in dem Kopf meiner Mom schon Gestalt annahm.

„ Das werden wir auch noch herausfinden, ich werde mich umhören.", Dad hatte aber auch immer die richtigen Antworten parat.

Es klang wirklich nach einer beschlossenen Sache, aber was war mit mir? Interessierte es denn wirklich niemanden, wie ich das sah? Ich wollte hier nicht weg! Hier hatte ich meine Freunde, hier spielte mein Leben. Nicht irgendwo anders! Meine Eltern verließen die Küche und gingen gemeinsam zum Sofa hinüber, wo sie Fern sahen. Ich schwang die Beine übers Bett, stand auf und schloss ganz leise die Tür. Vermutlich hätte ich zu ihnen hinuntergehen und versuchen sollen, ihnen die Idee auszureden, doch ich entschied mich dafür, allein mit meiner Wut und Trauer zu sein. Wieder auf meinem Bett, zog ich mein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und schrieb eine SMS an Mia, meine beste Freundin.

_Hey Mia,_

_du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen! Als ich heute mit Mom im Krankenhaus war, wurde festgestellt, dass meine Krankheit wieder zurück ist. Die Ärzte sind sich nicht über eine Behandlungsmöglichkeit sicher und nun haben Mom und Dad auch noch beschlossen, dass wir wegziehen! Kannst du das glauben? Es ist einfach nur schrecklich…_

_Raine_

Es waren nur wenige Minuten verstrichen, da klingelte auch schon mein Handy.

„ Hey Mia.", begrüßte ich sie, sobald ich abgehoben hatte.

„ Raine Carter, sag mir sofort, dass das nur wieder ein dummer Scherz von dir ist!", forderte sie aufgebracht.

„ Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?", fragte ich düster.

„ Keine Ahnung, ich kann dich ja nicht sehen du Schlaukopf!", gab sie zurück.

Ach ja, das hatte ich völlig vergessen.

„ Jetzt sag schon, du verarschst mich doch, oder? Raine ich finde das wirklich kein Bisschen komisch.", wies sie mich beleidigt zurecht.

„ Mia, es ist kein Witz. Ich habe eine fortschreitende Herzinsuffizienz.", sagte ich in den Lautsprecher, meine Kehle war ganz trocken.

„ Oh verdammt, du meinst das wirklich ernst.", ging ihr nun ein Licht auf. „ Und was bedeutet das?", ihre Frage klang besorgt.

„ Das bedeutet, wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten sechs Monate ein neues Herz kriege, kannst du mich das nächste Mal in einem offenen Sarg besuchen kommen.", erwiderte ich trocken.

„ Raine ich hasse deinen dunklen Humor.", beschwerte Mia sich.

„ Tut mir leid.", antwortete ich nun etwas sanfter.

„ Das ist echt scheiße.", bemerkte meine Gesprächspartnerin nach einer Weile, die wir geschwiegen hatten.

„ Du sprichst mir aus der Seele.", gab ich zurück.

„ Und was ist das mit dem Umzug?", fragte sie nach.

„ Dad ist der Meinung, wir sollten an einen anderen Ort ziehen, damit wir die nächste Zeit genießen können.", fasste ich kurz zusammen.

„ Raine das klingt, als glaube er fest, du würdest daran sterben.", meinte Mia.

„ Das hat Mom auch gesagt.", seufzte ich.

„ Ich will nicht, dass ihr aus Monterey wegzieht!", meckerte sie.

„ Ach und ich schon? Mia, glaub mir ich will das genauso wenig.", antwortete ich gereizt.

„ Na dann sag es ihnen doch.", schlug sie vor.

„ Und wie? Dad sagt, er würde sich ewig Vorwürfe machen, würde er es nicht tun und ich dann sterben.", erwiderte ich.

„ Raine! Du wirst verdammt nochmal nicht sterben!", erinnerte mich Mia.

„ Sagt wer?", meinte ich trocken.

„ Ich sage das! Vergiss das nicht, du wirst nicht sterben!", antwortete sie bissig.

„ Jaja okay, ich werde nicht sterben.", wiederholte ich lahm.

„ Zwar noch nicht ganz überzeugend aber besser als gar nichts. Wirst du jetzt mit deinen Eltern reden?", seufzte Mia am anderen Ende.

„ Ja schon gut, ich werde mit ihnen reden. Sehen wir uns bald?", meinte ich.

„ Sicher, ich werde bald mal bei dir vorbeikommen.", antwortete sie.

„ Okay, bis dann also.", sagte ich.

„ Ja, bye.", antwortete Mia noch ein letztes Mal und ich legte auf.

Konnte ich mich wirklich dazu durchringen mit Mom und Dad zu reden? Ich wusste es nicht.

Unterbewusst merkte ich, wie jemand in mein Zimmer kam, die Decke, welche über meine Schulter gerutscht war, wieder über mich zog. Weiche Lippen berührte meine Schläfe und meine Mom flüsterte, „ Schlaf schön, mein kleiner Engel." Dann ging sie wieder hinaus, ließ jedoch meine Zimmertür einen Spalt breit offen stehen, sodass ein sanfter Lichtkegel mein Zimmer dürftig beleuchtete. Innerlich musste ich lächeln. Früher, als ich noch Angst im Dunkeln gehabt hatte, hatte Mom immer so getan, als würde sie vergessen die Tür zu schließen, nur damit ich mit Licht einschlafen konnte.


End file.
